Aircraft brake systems may include shared resources controlled by various systems. For example, an aircraft brake system may include a valve assembly controlled by an aircraft management system (AMS) and a brake control unit (BCU). In an emergency scenario where one of the shared resources fails, such as one where the BCU fails, operations previously performed by the failed resource may result in unreliable braking operations.